A wide variety of medical devices are utilized in health care and hospital settings. One example of a medical device is a fluid recovery system such as a chest drain, also known as a thoracic cavity drain. Generally, a chest drain is a relatively compact bedside vessel employed to collect fluids postoperatively from a closed surgical site, for example, through a catheter implanted in the patient's chest.
A chest drain is sometimes positioned on a hospital room floor when it is difficult to find an appropriate support to which the chest drain can be mounted, which increases the difficulty of monitoring the volume of fluid collected within the collection chamber of the chest drain system or otherwise manipulating the chest drain.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that quickly and easily secures a medical device such as a fluid recovery system to a support, such as a hospital bed side-rail or other support.